Project Code: Girl Squad
by Bourguit
Summary: If the world was in danger and last person you thought on earth could help is secretly the leader of an elite group, what would you sacrifice to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

Dexter stands in the kitchen, fanning a plate of chocolate chip cookies throughout the house. Dee Dee dances into the kitchen with style and grace on her toes.

"Dexter, do you smell…_cookies_!"

Dee Dee sits down and starts eating the cookies by hand. She drinks from the glass of milk Dexter brings her.

"Thanks Dexter." She continues munch on the cookies.

After he turns off the fan, he says, "So…I bet you're wondering why I made these cookies for you." He looks at her as she continues to eat without stopping. "Right…so while Mom and Dad are out shopping, I'm taking this opportunity to let you that I know about your second life…and I need to activate you."

He looks at her as she still continues to eat happily without stopping, drinks milk, burps loudly, and then giggles at herself.

"I'm sorry Dee Dee. Activation code…purest life, hand sanitizer, training wheels…RTCESEP."

He watches nervously as Dee Dee immediately drops the cookie in her hand and replies mechanically, "R-e-s-p-e-c-t." She wipes her mouth and hands clean with a napkin and put the napkin to the side of the plate.

"Dee Dee?"

She answers coldly, "I expected to be reactivated one day, but not from my baby brother."

Dexter replies, "I'm sorry Dee Dee…"

She turns to him. "I'm a soldier, freedom and the ability to maintain it has it costs. What's the situation?"

Dexter takes a moment to adjust to Dee Dee's new personality. "We have to save the world."

"I'll call the girls." Dee Dee gets up from her seat and walks towards the phone.

"Wait…you mean Lee Lee and Mee Mee are part of the program too?"

"Why else would we dress and play alike? Think about it Dexter."

Dexter scratches his head and then snaps his fingers. "You were training, constantly. Interesting…your brain wasn't really changed just the constructs it perceives, so its accuracy can be adjusted as needed."

"Exactly, our performance aligned with the reality."

"And to keep the performance high, like being able to sneak into my lab constantly, your mind just changed the facts by just changing the truth of your reality."

Dee Dee picks up the phone and looks at Dexter and says with a long but empty look that sends severs through his back. "You actually thought I was having fun smashing your projects baby brother?" She makes a call and says, "Lee Lee… activation code pink is red…the cover in the sleepover is removed. Get Mee Mee and come to my house."

She hangs up and walks to the fridge.

"Where are you going, we need to discuss a game plan."

"Not without the girls and they'll need root beer."

Dexter gasps. "The hard stuff?"

Dee Dee smiles.

"And what makes you think they'll be here so soon. They'll need to find a cover story. Then they'll…"

There's a knock on the kitchen door.

"Be a dear and get that Dexter."

Dexter opens the door, Mee Mee and Lee Lee walks in with their matching pastel clothes on, but they share Dee Dee's sudden shift in mood.

Dee Dee cheers, "For the 27!"

Mee Mee and Lee Lee cheers in union, "For the 27!"

He found it interesting as he watch the girls drink and toast from straight from the bottle how devoid they were of their normally outwardly bliss and joy. Only a chilly presence remained.

Dexter asks, "What is the 27?"

Dee Dee answers, "Do you actually think our squad started with only three soldiers?"

Dexter continues watches as they continue to toast. He had one thought that followed: What have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

Dexter monitors Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee on his computer in the hovercraft; obtaining access to the government's satellite was just as elementary as making the hovercraft. He watches as they carefully sneak into the stronghold of the "Il capo di tutti I capi"; boss of bosses.

Dexter still can't get over how much Dee Dee has changed. She is a soldier in every way now. Her demeanor throughout training was professional and not once did she destroy any of his machines out of fun or spite. But he also recalls that ever since getting activated, she never smiled, not once.

"Dexter, we're in," Dee Dee whispers into her mouthpiece.

Dexter snaps back into the operation. They've been preparing for three days and he doesn't want to let them or the world down. After a few quick keyboard strokes, he deactivates alarms in their way and takes control of the security cameras, playing a recorded loop for the security team.

"The first floor is clear. Make your way to the second floor through air vent serra-alpha-beta."

"Roger. We're activating stabilizers now. Over."

"Roger." Dexter is proud of the transportable stabilizers he installed in their shoes. He estimated that their speed and noise reduction made them like moving shadows.

"Second floor…wait…radio silence."

Dexter watches as the girls hide against the wall as three robot-dogs patrol in their direction. Before he can think of what their deactivation code could be, he watches as Mee Mee activates the super-titanium shield on her electromagnetic band and makes a quick dash across the robots. After a few wires spurt out their chest, they fall to the ground in an instant. Dexter mouth is wide open; it was the coolest thing he ever saw.

Before he can compliment her, the legendary "Uomini d'onore" runs around the corner in gray three piece suits. They begin shooting their laser rifles at them.

Dexter yells, "The Men of honor at your six, run to…"

"No time! Lee Lee, I trust you can take apart the ceiling," Mee Mee yells as she covers them with her shield, bouncing the laser shots away.

Lee Lee says calmly, "I practiced on Soduko games on very hard, level 5, for the past three days…"

"_Lee Lee go_," Dee Dee orders.

Dexter watches as Lee Lee looks up and mentally takes the ceiling apart; brick by brick, then the metal beams, and then the wiring. All three are lifted upwards to the third floor before the ceiling is put back together. The floor is completely dark.

"The girl squad?" A spot light is put on them and they stand defensively as the "Il capo di tutti I capi" walks out of the shadows holding a yellow glowing gem. He's dressed in a black three piece suit. "I'm honored."

Mee Mee throws her shield at him. Lee Lee sends a sonic wave at him. And Dee Dee makes a run at him directly. But he simply lefts up the gem and it deflects the shield into Dee Dee and dissipates the sonic wave.

"_Dee Dee…Mee Mee…Lee Lee_," Dexter yells.

The "Il capo di tutti I capi" laughs. "What, you thought it would be easy to stop me? With this gem I have enough power to take over the world! Do you actually think three little girls can stop me?"

Dee Dee smiles as she gets up. "Three little girls…a little genius." She raises her hand bands and armbands, they start to glow yellow. "Every time you use your gem, it gives me a ten perfect power boost. And you have haven't seen me when I get going on smashing things…well, not yet."

"So one of you…"

"One?" Mee Mee lifts her glove and the shield flies to it, the rim glowing yellow. "It makes my agility and endurance is increased as well."

"So what, I'm not afraid!"

"Actually...you are." Lee Lee says as her head band is highlighted in yellow. She starts to levitate. "I also know that you've kept this room so protected that no one else can come in to help you."

He takes a few steps back.

Dee Dee says, "Girls, game on!"

Dee Dee slams her fists onto the floor and a large amount of energy is released, interfering with Dexter's video and audio feed. After boosting the signal, Dexter can only hear battle noises and yells. Then an explosion follows. Dexter looks out and sees the girls jumping out the third floor with red flames following them. Dexter quickly flies over and grabs them with mechanical arms which pull them safely into the hovercraft. He flies away after another explosion occurs.

He runs to the back and looks them over. They're bruised and beaten, barely moving even as his machines start to bandage around their barely torn high density leather ninja gear.

"Dee Dee! Dee Dee!"

Dee Dee is barely able to open her eyes. "Target…destroyed…baby bro…"

"Dee Dee? Dee Dee?"

She grins. "That's all you can say. That's all you can say…" She closes her eyes and faints from exhaustion.

"I want them cared for around the clock," Dexter orders.

"Yes Dexter," the machines reply in union.

They've helped save the many lives of the world, now he knows it's on him to ensure their lives are saved.


	3. Chapter 3

It was five days later when Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee fully recover. Their only request was to be left alone for a day. Food wasn't an issue and their dance school field trip story was the perfect cover for their parents. For the past hour Dexter watches on his monitor as they play _Sweet Serenity E Minor_ by Dallas Brown a wooden flute, a bongo drum, and an acoustic guitar. He turns off the monitor, unable to discern if it was their way of celebrating or a trained decoding process; something he needs to research later. Either way, he decided it was their time alone, he imposed enough on them.

And in that instant Dexter is suddenly imposed by a video by his idol in a black and gray army uniform, Action Hank. "Dexter!"

"_Action Hank_?" As his eyes widen with delight, Dexter doesn't know either to be excited that Action Hank knows how to locate him or that he knew him by name.

"That's super secret general Action Hank now…and we've been watching you for a long time. Now it's time you work for us."

"But…what…how?" Dexter thinks over his passed actions. His passwords were perfect, his hacks were flawless, and his computer defenses were state-of-art.

"Sorry baby brother, country first," Dee Dee says as she and the other girls walk out from the shadows behind him.

"Dee Dee?" In his shock, as he admires her continued improvement of her stealth tactics, he realizes that it would make sense for her to report her activities to the government that trained her; his calculations were flawed by his assumption of control.

Dee Dee rubs his head, whispering nicely, "I know, get over it." She looks up at the screen, standing in attention with the other girls. "What's the situation sir?"

"At ease…we've been monitoring a scientist by the name Professor Utonium. He created three little girls with superpowers. We've kept our distance as they've fought crime with the basic flight and fist to face method. Only, now their powers have increased. We tried recruitment but it was rejected. We're sending you details now."

Dexter is shown three pictures of three little girls. He maximizes and digitizes the images. Dexter reads partially out loud, "Blossom…strong, determined, and has ice breathe…Bubbles…capable of immense rage and emitting sonic waves. Buttercup…well conditioned fighter…won't stop or quit."

Dee Dee asks, "Location sir?"

"Townsville, USA."

"Dee Dee wait…don't." Dexter starts to protest, but he looks into her determined eyes, and he sees that there was no talking her out of it. He got them back into service and he's going to see them out, safely. "Not without me I mean, the professor is obvious a chemical specialist but he'll be no match for me robotic science."

Dee Dee nods with approval with a slight grin. Dee Dee turns to Lee Lee and asks, "Lee Lee, are you good to go?"

Lee Lee answers, "I sense the mind for the one in blue…Bubbles…will be…interesting."

Dee Dee turns to Mee Mee. "Mee Mee?"

Mee Mee answers cracking her knuckles, "The one in green…Buttercup…looks like trouble. I _like_ trouble."

Dee Dee adds looking at the digital image in front of her, "From their flying formation the one in pink is the leader, this…Blossom. Maybe we can still talk this out to avoid any conflict…maybe."

She turns back to super secret general Action Hank. "What's the timeframe sir?"

"You have forty-eight hours for preparation, and then you need to fly to Townsville and extract them. You'll have access to better equipment under a new directive we created."

Dexter looks at the girls and they nod at him with confirmation. "We're in. But what is this directive called…sir?"

"It's quite simple Dexter. Code…Girl fight."

_Fin…?_


End file.
